I. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a mechanism relating to “a device of hard disk shock-resistance”, especially refers to a damping-buffer structure, which can absorb shocks from any directions toward the hard disk; its absorbers once installed are uneasy to loosen off, and the mounting and dismounting the disk on/from the present invention is convenient.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Owing to being one of the standard popular equipment of conventional notebook PC or other portable electronic appliance equipped with hard disk, the demand quantity of hard disk becomes very huge and makes the disk volume grow larger and production cost lower. This fact does not change one of the defective points of hard disk, that is, the reader tends to scratch the surface of disk platter by unexpected violent vibrating.
Thereafter, hard disk manufacturer worked in an effort to enhance the shock-resistance ability. Although the shock-resistance ability did improve steadily, the improved hard disk still could not meet the requirement of avoiding the unexpected violent vibrating in a moving vehicle. How to overcome the potential damage caused by the shock of car wheel rolling over the uneven pavement is an urgent measure. In order to meet the above-mentioned requirement, the present invention designed a shock-resistance device consisting of two frames connected with multiple absorbers to protect hard disk from damaging by effectively damping out the shocks from any directions, despite the convenience of assembling or disassembling the frames, the absorbers, and the hard disk into one unit or several parts.